The present embodiments relate to an X-ray device including a C-arm that may be movably guided on a mount, a radiation source and a radiation detector arranged on the C-arm being connected to the C-arm by cables fed in from outside.
Mobile X-ray devices with C-arms are used, for example, in surgical operations or procedures. Due to the significant freedom of movement, the mobile X-ray devices may be easily moved by the staff away from and/or towards an examination object positioned on an operating table during the surgical procedure.
A radiation source and a radiation detector are disposed in opposing arrangement on free ends of the C-arm. The radiation source and the radiation detector are supplied by different supply lines or supply cables (e.g., depending on function) for the supply of power and for data transfer of the recorded X-ray detector signals. The supply cables may be grouped together in an external cable guide and guided to the C-arm. The cables may be connected in the form of cable loops at three attachment points, for example. Starting from an attachment to the C-arm, cables are mounted to an angle component and to a frame supporting the C-arm and the angle component. In this way, the cable loop between the C-arm and the angle component covers the orbital movement of the C-arm, and the cable loop between the angle component and the frame covers angulation movements, horizontal movements and lifting movements of the X-ray device.
Between these attachment points, cable length is retained so as not to restrict the freedom of movement of the X-ray device or the C-arm. The loop arranged on the C-arm may protrude into a sterile area (e.g., the inner radius of the C-arm) during certain movements of the C-arm. The disadvantage is also that an operator must ensure during an operation that when moving, the operator does not come into contact with the non-sterile cable. This may restrict the operator in freedom of movement.